


A Winter Day | 冬日黎明

by Axie



Series: 现代组NSFW [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Shaun Hastings, Elijah Is A Jerk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Desmond Miles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 在一个冬日，戴斯蒙完成任务回来了。pwp存档
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Series: 现代组NSFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633030
Kudos: 3





	A Winter Day | 冬日黎明

**Author's Note:**

> 私设复活恋爱现代导师x现代宣教，有家庭drama

“你小声点，其他人还在附近。”肖恩皱着眉头嘟嘟哝哝，手里却在解开自己的衬衫扣子，“我看你是疯了。满屋子刺客，个个都有超能力，明天报纸头条就是你偷情。”

“这算什么偷情？跟自己男朋友做爱也有错，我怎么不知道兄弟会规矩这么严格。”戴斯蒙迫不及待地亲吻他，咬他的唇角，匆匆忙忙地从他的鼻梁啄到脖子，咬那上面突起的筋，“我好想你，肖恩。”他抓住肖恩的一只手拉到自己裤裆中间，让他摸到那团暖烘烘的帐篷，挺着腰胯送进他手心里耍流氓，“我们应该学学哈兰和阿连德，自己搬出去。不然太不方便了。”

肖恩叹气。他嘴上骂了声“婊子”，熟练地开始隔着对方裤子的布料抚慰起来，并且用另一只手解开戴斯蒙的皮带。他的扣子才解到一半。戴斯蒙一边吻着他的脖子一边接着对付肖恩麻烦的衣服，这个混帐现在一天到晚净是西装革履，出门还要带一件黑色的长风衣，哪像戴斯蒙。“谁让你跑那么远……自找麻烦。”肖恩把那条红色的皮带扯松，拉开裤链，把已经半硬的阴茎从男士内裤的开口中抓出来握在手里撸动包皮，撸到底时还特意捏住阴囊扯一扯，刺激得戴斯蒙“嘶”地拽坏了衬衫最后一颗扣子。“抱歉，”他带着气声仓促地说着，顶撞肖恩的手心要他接着摸自己，“我只是……只是觉得不动动手良心过不去。”

肖恩翘起嘴角。有的人很着急嘛。“良心过不去？”他换上了那种若有若无的挑衅语气，用一只手裹着戴斯蒙完全勃起的阴茎，另一只手专门伺候他的囊袋，一种戴斯蒙很喜欢的手法，“让我替你干这么久的活时你倒是良心过得去了。”

“新知者和博学者都是些黑客嘛。你知道的。 ** **嗯——。**** ”戴斯蒙再次吻上去，用整个身体压着肖恩，享受他久违的手活，“总不能让所有人都用Animus来训练吧。你知道我讨厌Animus。他们需要我…… ** **噢，天。**** ”

他能感觉到肖恩的手指指腹捻着他的龟头，冠状沟被搓得整根阴茎都在颤抖，上下套弄的时候，茎身一被撸到顶端阴囊处就传来收缩拉扯的快感，让他低头埋在肖恩肩上发出喔的喘息声。太棒了。“慢点，慢点，”他伸手探下去挤进他们俩贴得紧紧的小腹中间握住肖恩的手，倒是把自己蓄势待发的性器裹得更紧了，他咬着牙咒骂一声，“有段时间没做了，我可不想射得太早。上帝啊。”戴斯蒙叹着气，在肖恩肩上咬出更多吻痕，发泄思念和占有欲，“我收回。我确实不该到处乱跑。我只是……只是觉得愧疚。”

“傻瓜。”

肖恩用手指指背托起戴斯蒙下颌的线条，亲吻他的傻瓜。英国人总是能把任何动作做得十分有风度，而在这时则是又有风度又下流：他吻过戴斯蒙的嘴唇，再吻他的脸颊与耳垂，贴着耳廓低声说着 _我要把你这傻瓜的脑子吸出来_ ，引得戴斯蒙扬起一侧眉毛吹了声口哨，他的阴茎兴奋得发疼。“我告诉过你，你没什么可愧疚的。”肖恩说罢，在他身前跪下来。

戴斯蒙感觉到自己被含住时拖出一声长长的呻吟。他们做这事已经很熟练了，虽然平时总是讲究细节，但做爱时肖恩愿意做任何能取悦戴斯蒙的事，他刚把他尺寸优秀的阴茎放进嘴里便开始吮吸它，脸颊内侧的柔软肌肉贴着茎身，压在阴茎底下的舌头舔舐不常受照顾的底面皮肤，勾起舌尖挠刮根部，激起戴斯蒙断断续续的鼻音。内勤在这时可以接受外勤的任何节奏，他拉过戴斯蒙的手放在自己头上，随后开始加快吞吐他的节奏，一点一点地往深处吞，对戴斯蒙抓紧他的短发感到十分满意。 ** **“啊啊——”**** 刺客撑着墙壁弓起腰，尽力控制力气不往他喉咙里捅，“可是……你做了那么多…… ** **喔——，**** 其他人做了那么多……为我，”他感觉到龟头一次次地抵上喉口处紧密的小洞，甚至有时被吞得往那里戳进去一点，挤压着龟头，他的囊袋还在肖恩手上把玩着配合以更多舒服的诱惑，说话都带着喘息，“还有伊利亚……我不知道，我总是觉得…… ** **噢天，噢——慢点——我会射的——**** 我总是觉得我做得还不够……。 ** _ **啊——！**_** ”

他的呻吟声高了一个调。他被整根咽下，挤进窄小滚烫的喉道里。他爱死这个了。肖恩会放开扶着他阴茎的手，转而抱住他的臀部，允许他来掌握节奏，这就是他最爱肖恩的口活的原因——肖恩带给他的一切他都爱极了。“天，我爱你。”他语无伦次地倾诉分离多日的孤单，按着肖恩的脑袋从他口中抽出来，然后挺胯撞进去，“我不知道，我只是， ** **喔，**** 我只是觉得所有人都等着我给他们带来希望，为我做了那么多，”他抑制不住地冲撞得快了些，知道肖恩不会反对、只会接纳他的全部，永远如此，恨不得现在就想把他揉进怀里，“不管怎样，我总得、总得做点什么， ** **啊啊——天——**** ” _失策，_ 他快要射了，濒临高潮的快感占据了他的本能，他想克制住自己抽插的冲动但 _肖恩_ 像会读心一样先他一步扣紧他的腰用力吮吸了几下，他高声呻吟着射出黏稠腥咸的精液，一边射一边还被吮吸顶端和茎身，吸过整个高潮，将高潮延长到他交代了这么多天没碰自己能射出、流出、淌出的每一滴精液，并全都被咽得干干净净。

_他妈的，脑子都快被吸出来了，_ 戴斯蒙膝盖发着软，想。“混帐，别以为我不知道你在想什么。我还能操你。”他整个人都靠在站起来的肖恩身上，愉快地轻笑着，满足于知晓这家伙的膝盖不会比自己好受，像八爪鱼一样把他揽在怀里。肖恩也搂着他，手掌按着戴斯蒙的后脑让他能够靠着自己的肩膀稍稍阖眼片刻，亲吻他头顶的头发，“你知道我怎么想吗？”不过只得到一声含糊的“嗯？”，“你这是自我折磨。你不欠任何人任何东西。”

一场优秀的口活让肖恩声音略显沙哑，在这时多了种理性的温柔意味。虽然戴斯蒙开始对付他的皮带。“你不喜欢就不用做那么多。没有什么是必须的。不管别人怎么想，谁敢说你必须把人生献给世界，他得先和我吵一架。”“但是……”“就算是你自己。敢那么想，我也会跟你争的。”

戴斯蒙开始舔他的锁骨，把黑客的皮带扯下来。他们系着同样颜色的红色皮带，致敬千年前的传统，但衣服款式则是这个时代独有的自由轻便，陪他跑外勤时他经常能看到风把肖恩的黑风衣下摆扬起来。他喜欢他那么穿。肖恩还硬着。他喜欢听他维护自己，无论戴斯蒙平时如何对此一言不发，他喜欢被说出心声并被坚持的感觉。因为那不仅仅意味着他可以尽情犹豫，“可是你也知道事情总需要人去做，”可以自我暴露，“就连你也希望我能拿出点成绩来，不是吗？”并且会被全盘接纳——“戴斯蒙，我只需要你过得开心点。”

肖恩再次叹气。他永远拿这家伙没办法。他只是一个孤单的、温柔的、身上不乏有些阳光夏日之流的希望的大男孩，无论年纪多大，始终是他的大男孩。过去他谁也不敢亲近，活在阴影里，流露出了对亲密关系的一丁半点渴望，当肖恩自愿去响应那点渴望时他们都还太年轻，又太忙碌，直到错过带来地狱般的伤痛；现在那不会再发生了。有了走向彼此的时间与胆量，他们发现他们的灵魂如此契合，戴斯蒙尝试敞开自己的心、试探新的生活，肖恩心细，总会察觉他的一切细节，回应他、维护他，仅仅因为“他值得”。当所有人都觉得英国人太过傲慢时戴斯蒙知道那不对，当他们不仅觉得他傲慢还说他无情时，戴斯蒙知道他被特殊对待了。人们总是觉得肖恩有两面，其实他一直只有那一面，只不过太过聪明以至于不关心他的人便不能理解罢了。以毒辣知名的肖恩有着整个刺客组织最极致最长久的温柔，甚至连戴斯蒙都没能独享这份温柔。这一点上他们很像，肖恩也没能独享他的奉献。对此他们心知肚明，友情从某一天起变得亲密，一点酒精和一点波折让这种亲密友情终于可以定性为爱，此后他们的生命中没有一天不是热烈燃烧着对对方的深爱，仿佛这就是活着的意义。

“活着可不只是工作，”他亲吻戴斯蒙脑袋上柔软的头发，挺起胸膛放任他折磨自己，为乳尖传来的细微快感仰起脖子，一只手搂着恋人的肩膀一只手扩张起了甬道，“天，我得跟你说多少遍。”“从一个工作狂口中说出来可能没有那么大的说服力。”“嘿，我可不是工作狂。还不是因为你。”“跟我有什么关系？我什么时候没管我该管的事了？一分钟之前你还在说我管太多了。”

肖恩低声嗤笑着，凑上去吻他，不对此无端指控多做解释。他们阖眼深吻，唇舌交缠，戴斯蒙的手在抚慰他自己，他像他说的那样充满活力，在一个足够深的、让双方都缺氧的吻的催动之下再次硬起来，关于他的阴茎肖恩总是很清楚该怎么帮忙。戴斯蒙喟叹着缠绵的满足，追着肖恩的舌头要奖励，被肖恩咬着下唇吮吸了一下。难以相信他们之中肖恩才是经验更少的那个，爱使人热情似火。“混帐，”戴斯蒙骂道，乐得按着肖恩的腰让他转身撑着墙壁，“你也想我了，不是吗？”他缓慢地送进为他开拓好的甬道里，引来一声语焉不详的哼声。

“我没有哪一刻不想念你，那又不是什么秘密。你出门一趟也不会怎样。”他的视线从被咬得满是吻痕的肩侧投向戴斯蒙，“只是冬天到了。”

_我知道。_ 戴斯蒙俯身埋在他肩上，开始了慢节奏的抽插，不出所料地被再一次轻啄额角。 _我也不想在冬天离开你。_ 没有人能独自忍受漫长的冬天，一个过于寒冷的夜晚就足以摧毁一个人等待黎明的意志，没有人应该在冬天离开他的温暖。他听着肖恩近在咫尺的闷声喘息，握着恋人硬了好久的性器伴随深入他的节奏撸动起来，肖恩按在墙壁上的手逐渐抓成拳头；他扣进他指间，并立刻被握紧。

他想有处可归又想远离这里。他想放下一切又想背负一切。知道该做什么却没有目标，充实却长久地孤独，勇敢却对自己懦弱。世界上除了同样矛盾的肖恩以外恐怕没有谁能受得了他了。他最知名的矛盾是谁都不爱，肖恩最知名的矛盾则是唯独不爱他。

他个人的信徒正被他操得腿根发抖。他不需要对肖恩太客气，一点疼痛能让这个姜发男人更加敏感，所以他用力地顶撞进穴道深处，用整根性器碾压充血兴奋的前列腺，力气大得几乎要把阴囊也操进去，肖恩被他压在墙上折磨得呼吸都是破碎的。内敛的英国人总是不肯放开嗓子，就算他的阴茎顶端滴出前液，撸动得再快一点就能让那种揉弄湿润东西的声音响彻整个办公室，像操女人一样啪啪地响。 ** **戴斯蒙，**** 他能听到肖恩颤抖的气流， ** **你这是快射了吗？对。**** 他说。他没怎么认真地忍着，完全没考虑什么面子问题，像自慰一样又快又狠地摩擦穴道，性器被紧致炽热的触感包裹着，他敢尽情追逐快感，因为肖恩更希望如此。被他操射时肖恩才终于叫出声，精液溅在墙上，随后被蹭过来的衣物边角擦掉一些，戴斯蒙咬住肖恩的脖子用力撞了几下，仿佛要把他撞进墙壁里；他射进甬道深处灌满他，精液顺着大腿内侧缓缓淌出来。

他们靠在一起喘气，调整呼吸，肖恩再次转身面对他的瞬间他就又抱上去了。他喜欢被肖恩抱着。

“下个冬天我发誓哪儿都不去了。”

肖恩的手在他头发上游走。“刚才是谁闲不下来，总觉得得做点什么的？”

“唔嗯——”

“得了，傻瓜。至少下回有人找你帮忙时叫上我。”他拍了拍戴斯蒙的后脑，“穿好你的衣服。你还没向我作行动汇报呢，我什么时候才能把你丢给新人？”“可是你跑来跑去的多累。既然我回来了，你本来就该休息。这些年你太辛苦了。”“戴斯蒙·迈尔斯。我说过什么？考虑你自己——”“知道了知道了——”

“你要是真听进去了，我说不定还会奖励你。”

肖恩朝他眨了眨眼，扣好衬衫领口最上面的扣子，把领带拉上脖子，挡住所有痕迹。现在他端正得可以去给新人讲述一场战争史。 _屁股里还夹着他的精液。_ 戴斯蒙扬起嘴角。“我要是真听进去了，我能在卧室签收我的奖励吗？”“当然。去休息吧。伊利亚在做作业。试着和他聊聊。”肖恩送他走向办公室的门。“好啊。”他应道，打开门。

伊利亚抱着手臂白了他一眼。

男孩瞧着哑然的戴斯蒙，扬起音调，“父亲，”把作业纸递向他身后的肖恩，“我还以为我需要更长时间才能见到你。”

嗤——他立刻听见肖恩的笑声。“嘿！”戴斯蒙一把抄走他的作业纸，“你这混帐小子在暗示什么？”

伊利亚朝他吐舌头。戴斯蒙把他的混帐儿子拎起来，然后他们一块被肖恩以“要打出去打”为理由赶走了。

这生活还是不错的。


End file.
